Laughter
by Ripplerose
Summary: "She's so calm,funny,beautiful.So completely out of my league." Nagihiko is a boy with a crush. But does she feel the same way? "He's too damn PERFECT!Ugh...that stupid cross dresser..." Rima has a secret. Who can she tell?
1. Chapter 1

**Laughter**

**Chapter 1:So completely out of my league**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"I've seen you laugh at nothing at all; I've seen you sadly weeping. But the sweetest thing I've ever seen is you asleep and dreaming." As I read this quote, I couldn't help but smile. Who did this remind me of? As I sat in the Royal Garden, I closed my eyes and relaxed, leaning back in my chair the way "Nadeshiko", my twin sister most certainly never would. Thank kami almost everyone knew the truth. See, Nadeshiko is me. I had to dress like a girl to learn to dance properly. My family has had this tradition for years. My mother finally let me choose whether or not I wish to live as a guy or a girl anymore. I, (quite obviously considering I'm wearing my hair down and no skirt) chose to live as a normal guy. Or as normal as I can get with Temari and Rhythm by me. My two Charas were floating around the metal table and Rhythm was consistently arguing with Temari.

"He should not reveal Nadeshiko's true identity until he deems it necessary." Temari spoke in her gentle tones.

"He should TOTALLY tell her! Then Amu'll freak and he can go after Rima!" I nearly choked on my tea, coughing several times.

"RHYTHM!" He shrunk slightly. I glanced around quickly to make sure the garden was still empty. If anyone had heard that…not that I care. After all, I liked Amu didn't I? She was smart, strange, funny…and totally in love with Tadase. I was one of Amu's first friends when she came to Seiyo Academy. She only knew me as Nadeshiko then (and still does). When I first saw her, dressed in the academy regulation red plaid skirt and black shirt with tie, I thought she'd be tough. She's strung thin chains around her belt, and her long thin legs were covered by red plaid leg warmers. If she was trying to seem the outcast and a delinquent, then she totally succeeded. At least in some respects. But inside her "Cool 'n Spicy" look, she desperately wanted to be loved, more athletic, and just a cuter person. And that's what I'd first fallen for. Or I thought I'd fallen for. Amu was the "Joker" of Seiyo Academy's Guardians.

Rima on the other hand was totally different. Rima Mashiro. She was so quiet. But when she spoke it was usually to poke fun at someone. She's different. The first girl I've met who HASN'T fallen for my charms and good looks. (Not that I am vain or anything) She's so short it makes it easy to call her and elf, and she has been mistaken for my younger sister once. Believe me, that cashier will never forget Rima now. She was extremely ticked. Her dirty blond hair is past her waist and she can be emotional. The thing is, I'm the only one besides Amu who knows that. Rima is the "ice queen" of Seiyo. She's cold, emotionless, and absolutely adorable. (Though she'd kill you if she heard you say that-she HATES being called cute) She has a secret though. She loves gag manga and making people laugh. And though she hardly ever laughs, her giggle is what made me first start to like her. Up until that point I'd tried to avoid her as much as possible. I mean she gets really jealous whenever I spend time with Amu. (She has serious attachment issues) She found out on accident that I was "Nadeshiko". And since then, every now and then she'll black mail me to get something she wants. She's smart, sneaky, beautiful, and heck I'll say it: A completely wonderful person. On the inside of course.

"Hey cross dresser!" the voice was sharp and yet held a quiet sort of sorrow. Rima Mashiro stood before me, her book bag in one hand, a gag manga in the other. Quickly stuffing it into her bag, she glared her brilliant brown eyes at me. I've received too many of those "Death" glares to shrivel up and hide like I'm supposed to want to.

"Yes Rima-chan?" I called cheerfully, knowing that my happy attitude always drives her up the wall. Serves her right for calling me a cross dresser. She just rolled her eyes. I could practically hear her cursing in her head. "Amu says to meet her at the steps in front of the school." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Thank you Rima-chan. Will you be joining us?"

"No." She replied shortly. I raised an eyebrow. "And how many times do I need to tell you to NOT CALL ME RIMA-CHAN? ADD A STINKING HONORIFIC!" and with that said, she marched out the glass doors of the garden, and disappeared from view. I gazed after her in slight shock. She rarely raised her voice. But that's Rima. Funny, cold, beautiful, dazzling, completely unpredictable, and so completely out of my league.


	2. Chapter 2:Who they are, what I'm not

Chapter 2: Who they are, what I'm not 

**Rima's P.O.V**

There are a lot of things that tick me off. Let me get this straight so there are no misconceptions. I'm not a happy, peppy, candy-loving freak like Yaya. I'm not an energetic sports fanatic like Kukuai. I'm not a quiet creepy stalker like Kari was. I'm not loving, shy and compassionate like Amu. And I'm most certainly not a disturbingly nice, nosy, best-friend stealing cross-dresser like that purple headed freak Nagihiko. So now you know what I'm not. Let me tell you what I am. HECK YEAH! Like I'd ever actually tell you that. Hasn't anyone ever told you that the only words that matter are the ones not said? I have a complicated life and a difficult personality to go with it. And the only person besides Amu who has really ever bothered to try to discover anything about me is that irritating cross-dresser. And I HATE HIM. He keeps trying to steal Amu from me! His alter ego, "Nadeshiko", was Amu's first best friend. Then when the Fujisaki jerk went to Europe to study dance, I came into the picture as a transfer student. (You'll find out the details later if I feel like telling you.) But now the cross-dresser is back, and is now my rival for Amu's friendship. One thing I'll let you know now: I. Don't. Lose. EVER. And I'm going to make sure the purple-head knows that. One day he'll realize it. Until then Nagihiko: GAME ON.

**Author****'****s****Note:**_Heyyyy__everybody!__I__know,__I__'__m__supposed__to__be__updating__regularly.__AS__IF.__I__'__m__just__suckish__at__finding__time__in__an__extremely__busy__schedule.__And__I__'__m__starting__fencing__next__week__so__it__may__be__even__LONGER__til__I__update.__I__'__ll__try__not__to__keep__it__that__way__though.__So__yeah.__Hopefully__I__get__back__in__the__swing__of__things__soon.__(I__'__m__updating__right__now,__because__I__was__bored__since__I__'__m__home__sick__after__an__E.E.G.)__So__if__you__have__any__ideas,__opinions,__or__complaints,__let__me__know!__And__remember:__Reviews__are__ALWAYS__welcome!_

_~Ri_


	3. Chapter 3:Cookies and Laughter

Chapter 3: Cookies and Laughter

Nagihiko's P.O.V

As I walked to the front steps, I couldn't help but think about Rima. Sue me; I'm a boy in love. If the scowl etched onto her face as I walked past was anything to go by, she was NOT happy about me talking to Amu. But, I already knew that. She really was jealous over anything…

Amu was standing on the last step near the glass doors of the school. Her back was to me, but I could tell by her laid back posture that she was daydreaming. Again. I walked in front of Amu, stared at her bubble gum hair which seemed to be unusually neat, and then snapped my thin fingers right in front of her honey colored orbs.

"Amu-chan!"

"Huh-What?" My best friend snapped out of her trance as if she'd been jolted with electricity. "Oh, Nagi. There you are. So Rima found you." Her casual tone seemed almost _too _casual and the sparkle in her eyes was disturbing. Something was going to happen. Something I wouldn't like one bit.

"I just got the GREATEST idea Nagi!" She exclaimed, dancing up and down seemingly unaware of her surroundings. Nudging her, I nodded towards the people starting to stare. Her over enthusiasm was drawing attention. If she wanted to keep her "Cool 'n Spicy" act in place, she'd need to work on her composure. Not that I minded this side of her at all. "Oh." She grimaced and gave a cold glare to anyone who'd been watching. This wouldn't normally be menacing on a girl her age, but the punk rock edge she'd given her uniform _was_ as always slightly intimidating. So when the medium height pinkette frowned at the onlookers, they glanced away hurriedly, as if Amu was about to bite them any minute. Then, grabbing my hand in her cool one, she pulled me towards a bench. She then began talking animatedly about her plan.

"I just thought of the greatest idea. I wanted to get all my best friends together for a slumber party. So I'm inviting Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Rima. Is Nade-chan still here in Japan, or is she coming back soon?"

Yup. I was right. I wouldn't like it at all. I hated going "Nadeshiko-mode" as Rhythm calls it. I really did. Maybe if I just told Amu no…Jerking out of my reverie, I saw Amu giving the biggest and most adorable puppy-eyed face I'd ever seen. Sighing, I nodded.

"Nadeshiko's coming back this weekend only. She's got a huge recital coming up in Australia, so I'm not sure how focused she'll be. But she can probably make time for your sleepover. "Ah, Rima was going to _hate _me for this… "After all, she does think of you as a sister Amu-chan." I gave a charming smile, while groaning internally. WHY did I have to be such a pushover?

"Wonderful!" Amu giggled. She was uncharacteristically happy. That Tsukiyomi Ikuto probably came by earlier. Though she profusely denied any positive feelings toward the cat like teen, I knew she was only lying to herself. It's only a matter of time before she realizes…

"So this weekend right?" Nodding, I said I'd pass the message on to my "sister". Seems like this weekend was not going to be the relaxing, basketball game filled weekend I'd hoped it to be…

Rima's P.O.V

"She's WHAT?" Ok. I'm just going to say now, I don't usually yell. That "honor" is usually reserved for people who really tick me off, and that purple-headed cross dresser. But what Amu just said is _totally_ worth screaming about. She invited that nosy boy to the sleepover! How could she?

Amu winced at my yell. "Rima, it's not like she's THAT bad. She's actually really nice. You just need to give her a chance." I had given "her" a chance. That chance was the day that I found out "Nadeshiko" was actually Nagihiko. It's safe to say, that chance was thrown out the window.

"I need to go shopping for this weekend. I'll see you tomorrow Rima!" And Amu fled before I could wreck more havoc on her ear drums. Ugh. So now, I'll be spending my weekend with a candy-loving, baby obsessed kid, a girl who has multiple personality disorder (*ahem* Amu *cough cough*), and a girl who was actually a perverted guy in disguise. I face palmed. Life was so much easier when HE wasn't here… There goes my weekend of comedy, gag manga, and hiding from my warring parents. Ah well. Who knows? Maybe it won't be that bad.

*Time skip-weekend*

Nagihiko's P.O.V 

This is hell. It must be. Forget fire and brimstone, Rima Mashiro is the devil incarnate. This is the little blond demon who has been dropping hints about my "life" as obviously as possible while Amu remains oblivious (thank GOD) This chibi devil has been teasing me and discreetly blackmailing me since I walked into Amu's room 20 minutes ago. So can anyone tell me why I love her? Trying to laugh off her most recent insult, I waltzed towards the oven where our chocolate chip cookies were baking. How I love the smell of chocolate!

"You know that they say the more you hate the person, the more likely it is that you fall in love with them?" I winked at her absolutely astounded expression trying to contain my laughter. She was just so cute! I just love to tease her! It's my only method of revenge for all the abuse she gives me.

"Ah, Nadeshiko's right Rima." Amu was on my side. " You know Rima, Nagihiko may end up being your dream man if you keep hating him!" Amu gave a smirk. Oh YES. I get to watch Rima squirm. I paused for a minute. Since when did I get so sadistic? Hm. Maybe the chibi devil rubs off more than I thought. Rima looked like a deer caught in head-lights. Her doe brown eyes got huge as saucers and I burst out laughing, it was fairly strong for the tinkling "Nadeshiko" laugh that I usually used, but Amu didn't notice it.

But then, Rima's eyes narrowed minutely. I froze. Not good. Revenge was something that Rima was VERY good at. And it could come when I least expected it. The young girl bent down to pull the cookies out of the oven.

"Oh, Rima-chan I'll get it." I didn't want her to accidentally burn herself. She just responded with a demon glare, causing me to sweat drop slightly. Her orange plaid skirt touching the ground, Rima knelt and reached for the cookie sheet, one hand in a kitchen mitt that looked strangely out of place on her delicate figure.

"Ouch!" She cursed slightly. She had, as I'd predicted, burned herself on the hot sheet. She dropped the tray of steaming cookies on the marble counter and cradled her sore fingers.

"Rima!" Amu gave a start. "I'll go get u some ice and a bandage!" Rima opened her mouth to protest, but Amu was already gone. I gave Rima a sympathetic look. While her face was stoic as usual, her eyes tinged with pain. Those cookies had been hot…

Rima's P.O.V

Great. I was alone with the cross-dresser and my fingers REALLY hurt. Geez…who knew burns hurt this much. And now that idiot is looking at me. I decided to be blunt.

"I don't need your pity." My words were full of double-meanings. When I said those words, something seemed to snap in him. He grabbed my hand, ignoring my cry of pain, and pulled me toward the sink. He turned the water on cold and I gasped at the pain as the freezing water cascaded over my burn. Purple head then began rubbing my hand gently with his fingertips, as if trying to erase the pain. I blinked in surprise. He was being nice! Slowly, the pain began to ebb away leaving me with a wet hand still being held by the cross-dresser. He then silently removed his hand from mine and grabbed a towel from the cupboard, handing it to me with a small smile on his face. Confused at his actions, I dried my hands on the towel eyeing him curiously. I began inching towards the cookies, the warm chocolaty scent urging me on. I snatched two cookies off the tray, throwing one towards him, the entire time, keeping him in my peripheral vision. As he made to catch the cookie, he tripped over a small bucket we'd used to mop the floors after Amu had spilled milk on them. The cross-dresser banged into the counters, and the bin of flour fell on top of him, covering him in a thin layer of white. I blinked slowly again as he looked at his hands in shock as if to say "what just happened?" Then, I couldn't help it. I began to chuckle. Then I cracked up completely and fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

Nagihiko's P.O.V

What just happened? One minute there was this awkward silence between me and Rima. The next thing I know, I'm sitting on my butt in my Nadeshiko dress covered head to toe in flour. Rima's golden/brown orbs seemed to analyze me for a second. Then she completely exploded. Her tinkling laugh filled the kitchen as she curled up on the messy tiled floor giggling as if she'd never stop! That laugh…I was so tempted to just stare at her forever. The black headband in her waist length hair was askew and her white laced mango top was caked in chocolate and flour. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were a cherry red, her pearly smile full of laughter.

"Nade-chan!" Amu had come back with the first-aid kit to see me lying on the floor looking like a ghost and Rima gasping for air still on the floor as well. Amu's completely stunned expression made me crack up as well. Soon both Rima and I were trying unsuccessfully to STOP laughing as Amu looked on with a half confused, half satisfied expression. Maybe this sleepover wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Author's Note: **_Heyyyy everyone! Hopefully this note doesn't save as an un-spaced message like the last one. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks so much for all the fantastic reviews, and I'm sorry at the shortness of the last chapter! Enjoy!_

_~Ri_


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

_I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in a while. I'm trying to update all my stories before I go on vacation. So, if you're reading my other stories, they should be updated! Hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's a bit short. _

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare?

Nagihiko's P.O.V

Well, that theory failed. I was SO wrong. I thought that maybe Rima would have warmed up to me after the whole laughing explosion in the kitchen. Amu got me new clothes while my flour covered ones were drying from the wash. Mind you, since she still thinks I'm Nadeshiko, it's a bit annoying putting on girls clothes. Especially when your crush KNOWS you're a guy. Then, that's just plain embarrassing. Rima and Amu were sitting at the large wooden table eating some of the leftover chocolate cookies. Amu was doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Rima, what's 4 words and is the same as a bed board?"

"Slat." The girl muttered tonelessly. She clearly wasn't getting much enjoyment out of this. Amu tossed aside her crossword book and glanced at me.

"Nade, do you know any games we can play?" I thought of the games Kukuai and I played. Basketball and soccer weren't exactly the games Amu would be thinking of. I saw Rima hide a smirk. She eyed me deviously.

"Truth or dare?" I pretty much asked, instead of stating the game.

"Sounds wonderful!" Amu was jumping up and down like a 5 year old. Rima gave a sigh. Obviously this wasn't a game she was fond of. "Come on Rima, let's do it!" For once in her life Rima gave a resigned nod. Amu turned out the lights and put an old lantern on the floor between the sleeping bags we'd set up earlier.

"Nadeshiko, you start!" Amu was bursting with enthusiasm. If it wasn't so funny, it would have been annoying.

"Hmmm….Amu, would you rather date Tadase or Ikuto?" I gave a smug grin. Her heart was always a bit obvious, yet neither Tadase nor Ikuto ever saw it. Maybe it was just a friend thing…

Flushing, Amu gave her answer. "Tadase of course!" Her voice stuttered slightly with embarrassment. In my head, I laughed. When would she stop lying to herself?

Instead of calling her on her obvious lie, I nodded to the pinkette. "Your turn."

Amu pondered for a moment before an evil smile popped into existence. "Rima, Truth of Dare?

"Dare." She looked like she'd immediately regretted her response.

I dare you to kiss Nagihiko next time you see him!" Rima paled in horror, and I either flushed or turned white as a ghost. Her body angled slightly towards me and I could see the terror and confusion, as well as embarrassment. I gave a slight shake of my head. I could see the relief in her brown eyes. We wouldn't tell Amu that Nagihiko was sitting a foot from her in a skirt and t-shirt. I didn't want Rima to kiss me on a dare anyway. If she was going to kiss me (which I sincerely hoped she would eventually) I wanted it to be of her own free will.

"Fine." Rima glared furiously at Amu. We both knew that if Amu asked, we'd just say that we'd already kissed, or people had been watching. Rima's eyes were soon on me, contemplating something horrible I assumed. Oh, god I would definitely pick truth.

"Nadeshiko," Her voice was melodious and I wondered why I'd never realized that my fake name could sound so beautiful. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." I muttered. If she was going to do something horrendous, I at least wanted it not to involve any action on my part.

"If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?" The question caught me off guard. That wasn't like Rima at all. This must be her way of thanking me for earlier.

"I'd probably go to Ireland. They have such amazing culture and history there. Not to mention, the wonderful accents. I winked. This seemed to be a reasonable answer because Rima gave no further comment. It was my turn to question Amu. My crush and I were going to make her squirm. It seemed that we'd formed an alliance without even knowing it. We'd go easy on each other, and then hammer Amu with tough questions. She'd yet to pick dare.

Rima's eyes were laughing as she nodded towards her best friend in a gesture to ask another awkward question.

"Amu, truth or dare?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "Dare." That surprised Rima and I. But I had an idea.

"I dare you to sing a love song in the middle of the park on Monday." Amu's face turned ghostly pale then tomato red at the idea.

"Not a chance Nade."

"Too late Amu, you said dare!" Rima chimed in, clearly enjoying her friend's discomfort.

"But guys!" Amu wailed and pleaded. We wouldn't back down. "Fine…But I get to pick the song."

"As long as it's obvious it's about love…" Rima spoke slightly evilly as she trailed off.

"Ok, one more round, and then its movie time okay?" Amu seemed to be getting to her breaking point.

"Fine." We both said in unison.

"Jinx." I whispered under my breath.

"Rima, Truth or Dare?" Amu continued the game.

"Truth." She said.

"Who would you rather date? Kirishima, that cute guy who's always after you, or Nagihiko?"

"Nagihiko."


End file.
